You Were Okay For a Demon
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Fic sur la relation entre Utakata et Rokubi.


**You Were Okay For a Demon**

Utakata ne s'était jamais tellement défini par rapport au démon emprisonné dans son corps.

Ça faisait longtemps depuis qu'il était devenu l'hôte de Rokubi. Tellement qu'il se souvenait à peine d'un _avant_.

Les souvenirs qu'il avait de ce fameux _avant _n'étaient pas très précis et souvent pas agréables. Il savait qu'il avait vécu dans le quartier mal famé du village caché du brouillard, seul avec sa mère. Il ne savait pas qui était son père – mais à en juger par les murmures que provoquait le passage de sa mère dans la rue, il était probablement un bâtard.

Rien d'étonnant à cela, vu la façon dont sa mère arrondissait ses fins de mois. Est-ce qu'elle se souvenait seulement lequel de ses clients l'avait fait tomber enceinte ?

Il était resté avec elle jusqu'à trois ans et demi. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il l'évite quand l'alcool la mettait de mauvaise humeur, mais sinon, elle était plutôt pas mal, comme mère. Il pensait qu'elle devait tenir à lui.

Après tout, elle s'était mise à pleurer quand les ANBU étaient venus le chercher pour faire de lui le nouvel hôte de Rokubi. Il ne l'avait plus jamais revue ensuite. Il ne connaît pas son nom, et il a même oublié à quoi elle ressemblait, aujourd'hui.

On l'avait donné au vieux Harusame après avoir scellé le démon en lui. Il avait bien aimé Harusame ; le vieil homme avait tendance à râler et prétendre qu'Utakata finirait par le faire mourir avec toutes les bêtises qu'il faisait (genre grimper sur le toit pour admirer les étoiles) mais il s'occupait bien de lui. Au moins, Utakata n'était plus obligé de se faire à manger tout seul parce que la personne chargée de veiller sur lui était trop soûle pour s'en occuper.

A cette époque-là, il ne savait pas trop ce que ça signifiait, d'être un réceptacle. Harusame évitait le sujet et se dépêchait de parler d'autre chose si la conversation venait à concerner le démon.

Utakata ne savait pas trop non plus ce que c'était, un démon à queue. C'est pour ça qu'il est allé à la rencontre de l'esprit du monstre. S'il avait été plus âgé, s'il avait su ce que le monstre pouvait faire, il n'aurait probablement pas osé.

Lorsqu'il avait touché l'esprit de la bête, celui-ci l'avait repoussé. Mais pas méchamment. Plutôt comme quelqu'un qui travaille et qui indique la porte à l'origine de la perturbation.

_Laisse-moi tranquille, mon garçon._

Utakata ne s'attendait pas à ce que le démon s'adresse à lui comme le faisait Harusame.

_Tu es vraiment un démon ? On ne le croirait pas._

Il avait senti l'amusement du monstre.

_Tu as du cran de venir me dire ça en face, mon garçon. Mais maintenant, va-t'en._

Et il avait coupé le lien avec le jeune garçon.

Harusame s'était mis en colère lorsque son élève lui avait rapporté sa tentative et lui avait ordonné de ne plus jamais tenter de contacter la bête.

Forcément, Utakata n'avait pas suivi la consigne.

Au fil des années, il en avait davantage appris sur les démons à queue, et il n'avait presque pas cru tout ce qu'il découvrait. Un démon à queue était sensé vouloir détruire tout ce qu'il voyait et tenter de s'emparer continuellement de l'esprit de son hôte.

Rokubi n'avait jamais fait preuve de la moindre trace d'hostilité envers Utakata. En fait, le démon ne se manifestait quasiment jamais dans la psyché du jeune homme. Comme s'il essayait de faire oublier son existence.

_Pourquoi agis-tu de la sorte ? _avait interrogé Utakata, mentalement installé sur la tête du démon.

_Parce que je n'aime pas les humains. Pourquoi voudrais-je entrer en contact en eux ? Qu'ils me laissent en paix, et je ne viendrais pas leur faire de misères._

Le jeune homme était resté pensif.

_Si tu ne les menaçais pas, pourquoi les ninjas du village ont-ils décidé de te sceller ?_

_Principe de précaution, mon garçon. Je ne les tue pas. Mais j'en ai le pouvoir. Les humains ont toujours eu peur du pouvoir, surtout lorsqu'ils n'ont pas le moyen de le contrôler._

_Moi, je n'ai pas peur de toi._

Le démon avait gardé le silence, puis avait émis un son curieux – comme s'il riait.

_Parce que tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais mourir._

Utakata n'avait pas nié.

Il comprenait le désir du démon d'être laissé en paix. Il le laissait donc tranquille. Il n'utilisait même pas son chakra – bien que Rokubi ne voit aucun inconvénient à le lui prêter quand il le fallait vraiment. Ils cohabitaient.

Et puis, les autorités du village avaient décidé que le pouvoir du démon devait être davantage exploité. L'ennui était que l'hôte ne savait quasiment pas s'en servir. Harusame avait aussitôt protesté, s'insurgeant qu'on voulait transformer son élève en arme vivante.

Utakata était allé prévenir Rokubi. Le démon avait à peine laissé entrevoir une pointe de lassitude au jeune homme.

_Il fallait bien que les choses en viennent à ça, pour finir. Au moins, tu es fréquentable, comparé à mon dernier hôte._

_Il connaissait ta réputation ?_

_Uniquement le fait que j'étais un démon. Vous autres humains pouvez avoir de ces œillères…_

Utakata avait rigolé, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'était pas l'ami de Rokubi, juste son hôte… non ?

Et puis, Harusame avait essayé de retirer le démon du corps de son élève.

Utakata n'avait jamais passé une nuit aussi atroce, durant ses vingt-trois ans d'existence. La douleur d'avoir été trahi par son maître, la peur de mourir, la souffrance ignoble provoquée par le processus d'extraction…

Il avait voulu que tout s'arrête. Et Rokubi s'était emparé de son esprit sans peine, prenant le contrôle.

_Laisse-moi faire. Je vais régler ça._

Il avait tué son maître. La nouvelle l'avait laissé vaguement abruti. Le démon le lui avait annoncé sans prendre de gants.

_Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? _avait-il interrogé.

_Tu étais à l'agonie. Je déteste qu'on essaie de détruire ce qui est à moi._

_Je ne suis pas ta chose._

_Tu as besoin de moi pour survivre. Et moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas mourir. Nous nous appartenons mutuellement, prends-en bien conscience._

Utakata avait détesté sentir que le démon avait raison. Mais appartenir à quelqu'un, cela impliquait d'avoir un lien avec lui. Une relation. Comme celle existant entre un maître et son élève.

Il ne voulait plus appartenir à personne.

La fuite continuelle l'avait aidé à ça. Et puis il avait rencontré Hotaru.

Il n'avait pas voulu devenir son maître. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle devienne son élève. Sauf qu'elle s'obstinait. Et elle était aussi entêtée que lui.

_Si un démon qui vit depuis des millénaires et connaît à fond la nature humaine peut te dire quelque chose, c'est qu'à la fin ce sera elle qui gagnera._

Il avait râlé contre le démon.

_Comme si j'allais m'avouer vaincu !_

_Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut. Crois-moi._

Et c'était Rokubi qui avait fini par avoir raison. Il avait eu l'élégance de ne pas enfoncer le clou, même si Utakata avait entendu un ricanement discret dans son esprit lorsqu'il avait enfin laissé Hotaru l'appeler maître.

Mais c'était trop tard pour qu'il devienne le maître de qui que ce soit. Akatsuki avait détruit net le chemin qu'il pensait emprunter.

A présent, c'était la réédition de la nuit où il avait tué Harusame. Sauf que cette fois, même Rokubi ne pouvait plus le sauver.

_C'est dommage pour elle_.

Utakata considéra le démon en face de lui.

_Je croyais que tu détestais les humains._

_Je ne les aime pas, permets-moi de nuancer. Dans l'ensemble, vous constituez une race méprisable. Mais certains cas particuliers sont… tolérables._

_Comme Hotaru ?_

_Et comme toi._

Le jeune homme resta bouche bée en entendant la déclaration.

_Je ne suis plus juste ton hôte, maintenant ?_

_Et bien, tu es mon hôte, mais… Tu as quelque chose en plus. Disons que tu es quelqu'un de convenable… pour un humain._

Utakata sourit.

_Toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de convenable… pour un démon._

Rokubi garda un instant le silence.

_Saiken._

_Quoi ?_

_Mon vrai nom. C'est Saiken. Pas Rokubi._

Le jeune homme sentait sa conscience s'effilocher, mais parvint à adresser une ultime pensée au démon.

_Enchanté de te connaître, alors… Saiken._


End file.
